


The Duo who Came to Tea

by Celestia Maxwell (akerwis)



Category: Gundam Wing/AC
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-27
Updated: 2000-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/pseuds/Celestia%20Maxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little parody of "The Tiger who came to tea". Quatre and his sisters are having a tea when suddenly, the doorbell rings.....Please R/R!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Duo who Came to Tea

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first attempt to copy all the cool kids and write fanfic, instead of just Sailormoon-inspired poetry. I ended up with the text of _The Tiger Who Came To Tea_ with Gundam Wing characters inserted. Give me a break, I was thirteen and mostly interested in writing original fiction.
> 
> Original author's notes are at the end of the story in italics.

Once there was a little boy called Quatre,

and he was having tea with his twenty-nine sisters,

in the dining room.

  


Suddenly, there was a ring at the door.

  


One of Quatre's sisters said, "I wonder who that can be.

  


It can't be Heero, because he came this morning.

  


And it can't be Wufei, because he didn't plan on coming today.

  


And it can't be Father, because he has his keys.

  


We'd better open the door and see who it is."

  


Quatre opened

the door,

and  
there was a dirty,

messy,

brunette Duo.

"Excuse me, but

I'm very hungry.

Do you think

I could have tea with you?"

  


Quatre's sister said, "Of course,

come in."

  


So the Duo came into the very large dining room and sat down at the table.

  


Quatre's sister said, "Would you like a sandwich?"

But the Duo didn't just take one sandwich.

He took all the sandwiches on the plate and swallowed them in one big mouthful. Owp!

  


And he still looked hungry,

so Quatre passed him the buns.

  


But again the Duo didn't eat just one bun.

He ate all the buns on the dish.

And then he ate all the cookies

and all the cake,

until there was nothing

left to eat on the table.

  


So Quatre's sister said,

"Would you like a drink?"

And the Duo drank  
all the milk in the milk jug

and all the tea in the teapot.

  


Then he looked round the kitchen

  


to see what else he could find.

  


He ate all the supper

that was cooking in the saucepans...

  


...And all the food in the fridge,

  


...and all the packets and tins in the cupboard

  


...and he drank all the milk,

and all the orange juice,

and all of Quatre's coffee,

and all the water in the tap.

  


That Duo stuffed himself.

  


Then he said,

"Thank you for my nice tea.

I think I better go now."

And he went.

  


One of Quatre's sisters said, "What are we going to do?

We've got nothing for Father's supper, that Duo

has  
eaten it all."

  


And Quatre found that he couldn't have his bath

because the Duo had drunk all the water in the tap.

  


Just then, Father came home.

  


So Quatre and his sisters told him what had

happened, and how the Duo had eaten all the food,

and drunk all the drink.

  


And Father said, "I know what we'll do.

I've got a very good idea. We'll put on our coats

and go to a cafe."

  


So all thirty-one of them went out in the dark, and all the street

lamps were lit, and all the cars had their lights on,

and they walked down the road to a cafe.

  


And they had a lovely supper with sausages

and french fries and ice cream.

  


In the morning,

Quatre and his sisters

went shopping

and they bought

lots more things to eat.

  


And they also bought

a very big tin of

Duo Food,

in case that Duo should

come to tea again.

  


But he never did.

**Author's Note:**

> _BIG HUGE ANNOYING DISCLAIMER:_
> 
> _This is a parody of the book "The Tiger who came to tea" by Judith Kerr. This was created for entertainment purposes only. I am not making a profit on this. Judith Kerr, if you're reading this, understand that this is one of my favourite children's books ever, and that I am not dissing you or anything by making this parody._
> 
> _The reason this story is typed in such an odd alignment is because this is how the book looks. I don't know if many people have read this book, but it's really cute. If you have never read "The Tiger who came to tea", read it. It makes it a little easier to understand this story._
> 
> _I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I had writing it. If you did, then you might die of fun, 'cause I was having a blast! ^_^;;; Please give feedback!_


End file.
